


Danganronpa v3 oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the stories that have yet to be written are defined by the relationship tags.





	1. Shuichi Saihara x Kokichi fluff

As Shuichi Saihara,the Ultimate Detective,was heading to his dorm room,he stumbled across Kokichi Oma,the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

"Shuiiiichiiiiiiiiiii!" Oma yelled,to then hug the taller male and almost making him lose his balance.  
"-What do you want,Kokichi?"  
"-Let's spend some time together!" Oma tightened his grip around Saihara's waist.  
"-Sorry Kokichi,but I was gonna take a nap.I'm really tired."  
"-Aw,is that so..?"Oma grinned.  
"Then let's just nap together!So if a murder happens we will both have an alibi!"Oma screamed loud enough for any other student currently in its room to hear.

Saihara eventually knew Oma wanted to sleep in the same bed as him for...reasons he already knew about.It was obvious to him,the criminal had a crush on him.At first,Saihara was quite surprised:he never had any crushes on boys or boys having crushes on him.But somehow...Oma interested him.Saihara didn't know Oma at all,as he was always hiding behind layers of deceit.But...if he got him to stop lying,then maybe he would see his true personality,and who knows?He might of be an adorable and caring nature.

"Kokichi to Shuichi!I repeat,Kokichi to Shuichi!Can you hear me,commando Shuichi?"  
The words of Saihara's 'crush' snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"-Ah,um...s-sure,you can nap with me."  
Saihara regretted it as soon as he said it.Who knows what might happen?He's scared,but he has no other choice than to go with the flow.  
"-YAY!"Oma yelled before waiting impatiently for Saihara to open his room's door.  
As soon as it was open,Oma ran and jumped on the bed.'Childish',Saihara thought.  
Being as anxious as he is,Saihara locked the door.If stuff does happen,he doesn't want Kaede to accidentally be involved.  
"Locking the door I see?Are you hoping for...sex?"Oma's face took a serious turn for once,it surprised Saihara.Oma was almost never serious,but when he was...it meant Oma wants it.But does Saihara wants it?  
"-N-NO!I'M JUST SC-"  
"-Calm down,I was joking."Oma grinned.  
'That was a lie' thought Saihara.After all,Oma is a liar.  
"Now,come here my sushi..."Saihara frowned at that nickname.He doesn't look anything like a sushi!He may be pale like rice and wear dark clothing like algaes,but he didn't like that comparison.  
But of course,this didn't keep Saihara from laying on his bed and grabbing Oma to hug him softly.  
Oma blushed as soon as he felt Saihara's hand on his back.  
"Hey Shuichi?.."  
"-Yes?"  
"-You have cold hands."  
Oma wrapped both of his arms around Saihara's shoulders.Oma really wanted to kiss him,since he knew that Saihara would have never tolerated to sleep with another man only because he was asked to and that it meant that Saihara loved him,but he didn't wanna rush their relationship.Who knows,he might just be okay with it and feel nothing romantic for Oma.  
Oma felt hurt by that thought.He really loved Saihara.It was like...love at first sight.Oma didn't like talking about this subject,because no one knows if it's real or the illusion of Love.  
"-Kokichi?"  
"-Yes?"  
"-I love you."  
"-I...love you too."  
Saihara was surprised he was even able to confess his love to Oma so suddenly:he's not quite the outgoing one.He knew he was gonna regret it but...he didn't care.Saihara fell for a criminal,someone he'd had to arrest once out of the killing game.Might as well enjoy the time left with him.  
"Shuichi,do you wanna kiss me?"  
Saihara opened his eyes,only to find a madly blushing  
Oma.Saihara started to blush too.Oma would take his first kiss.Saihara then thought...what if something went wrong?What if he kissed him wrong?What if Monokuma bursted through the door to tell them it's wrong to do that?What if he said no because of his own anxiety?  
Saihara got back at the surface of his sea of thoughts.Oma was waiting for him to make a move,and he can't flee,he doesn't even want to flee.  
"-Close your eyes."  
This it it.As soon as Oma closed his eyes,Saihara felt a shadow of anxiety envelop him.He doesn't want to fuck this up.He thinks about how things went fast with Oma,of how his day was empty of stress before Oma intervened,about how...  
how...  
he...  
Saihara didn't realise that every second he feared,his face would get closer to Oma's.  
They were kissing.  
That warmth on his lips felt quite...safe.Like nothing bad could happen.Like it was only Oma and him were in this world of a room.  
Their bodies were glued together.They both didn't want to leave the heat of their partners.It felt so...comfy.  
Saihara couldn't help it...he wanted Oma.Not in a sexual way,but in a pure way.He wants to keep him safe and to show him how much he cares about him.

Their mouthes,much to their dismay,had to part ways.  
And that afternoon...was the best Oma and Saihara had.For only a few hours,only them and the room existed.They loved it,and they will never forget it.


	2. K1-B0 x Kokichi Oma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa sorry if it's short,I'm not your usual writer...I tried my best .^.

Today was a stressful day.  
K1-B0,despite being a robot,was scared about this killing game he is forced to participate in.  
Sometimes,he wanted to not have any emotions due to how some make you feel bad,but...  
Some emotions were just so beautiful to feel...  
K1-B0 knew all the pain was worth the joy he gets when he is around Oma.  
At first,K1-B0 didn't even know what was happening to him;he was in a classroom examinating then suddenly a little guy with purple hair bursts out of nowhere and poof,he falls in love with him.  
K1-B0 was...interested by the feeling of love,yet he feared it.  
Love is dangerous,according to his master.That's why K1-B0 is so scared.  
And here he is,curled up in a ball and overwhelmed by all this sadness of what he feels and what is happening.  
However...it's quite hard for him to keep his voice down when he is drowning in his own feelings.Do humans have to deal with this awful 'crying' often?

Today was 'fun'.  
Oma teased the robot today,because he knows he can mess with him as much as he wants.Yet..Oma can't help but wonder...  
Can that robot feel love?  
Oma thought the guy with the cap was cute but sadly,that blonde named Karen or something along won't leave him alone.He looked gay as heck.

The robot's eyes...they captivated him.

Not like anything would happen between them anyway.  
Did Oma just hear someone crying?  
Hah,what a weakling.Oma thought it would be a nice idea to tease that los-  
its the robot.  
"I didn't know robots could cry."You said with a smile on your face.  
"-Please...if you're gonna tease me...go away."  
"-I'm not gonna tease you,but to be honest a robot crying when it shouldn't have any emotions is worrying."  
"-That's a robot cliché!I can feel,or else why would I be crying?!"  
"-I'm just joking with you,ahogetron.I'm ready to listen if you want me to."  
Oma's grin disappeared and worry filled his eyes.Does he care about him?K1-B0 thought that was impossible due to the signals Oma was sending him:teasing,weird questions,bullying...Oma seemed to hate him.And 'if someone hates you,you should not trust them.' K1-B0's master's words echoed through his mind.Yet...  
"-I am sorry Kokichi,but..."  
"-Is it something I did?"  
"-Kinda."  
"I...think I'm in love with you."  
"-Woooow,I also didn't know a robot could love!"  
As soon as Oma said that,K1-B0's gasoline tears flew out of his eyes even more.  
"Wait wait wait I'm sorry!I love you too!"  
"-Huh???"  
"-I may be a liar,but...I guess I love you too...in some way."  
"-B-But...I thought...you hated me.."  
"-K1-B0,did you know some people can act the opposite of what they feel?Someone can be kind to you but deep down they might hate you,you know.But me,I love youuuu!"Oma hugged K1-B0,which caused his face to heat.  
"You're pretty comfy for a robot."  
"-W-Well...I w-was ma-ade lik-ke tha-at..ahahah"K1-B0 laughed nervously.  
He was analyzing the scene over and over again,yet he couldn't understand...why are humans so confusing?  
"Wait...yo-ou remembered my n-name?"  
"-Of course I did!I just like to call you weird nicknames for my own entertainment.But now that I know how to make you blush..."  
"-Huh?"  
"-Are you my homework?"  
"-Uhh...no?"  
"-Then I will be your homework,so you can slam me on the table and do me all night long!"  
"-E-EEK!" K1-B0 was surprised by such a sentence...him..and Oma...doing the human act of reproduction...?K1-B0 was unsure if that was even possible for a robot...and he didn't even want to know.  
"-Chill sweetie,i you don't want it then I won't force you."  
How can Oma embarass him so easily?  
And so,Oma and K1-B0 stayed together,cuddling under a tree.K1-B0 never knew he could feel so much from only staying with someone,but despite the pain and stress of the day,Oma's presence made him feel like he was in heaven,  
and they weren't leaving anytime soon.


	3. Self-harming!Korekiyo Shinguji x Reader (Soulmates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be the second one and posted yesterday but I'm lazy and it took me 2 hours to realize what I just wrote sucked,so I deleted the draft and here we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOW DO YOU CALL THESE TEABAG THINGIES AAAAA MY ENGLISH IS FAILIN  
> alsooooo won't be smut but is at the limit between romance/smut

Your name is (Y/N) (F/N) and you woke up with scars all over your right arm again.Your soulmate seems to be going through hard stuff,and you can't even help them...for now.  
'Such is life.'

Today was a regular day:you went to school and learned stuff that you already forgot about.It was finally the weekend and you had nothing planned.  
Since homework could wait,you fell asleep almost immediately.You didn't even care about taking off your uniform.

Scars again.Fucking great.It doesn't bother you to have them,but.. the pain of your soulmate doing this to themselves really is hurting you.Why can't you meet them already?  
You go for a walk,that's what you do every time you wake up with scars.That's also why you're often late to school.  
But can you really be blamed?Your soulmate might even fucking kill themselves and you can do nothing about it.

...

It started raining.  
And you are wearing nothing but your uniform.  
March is one of the most indecisive months.  
You should run to your house since you hate getting wet,but you're in the park already and the rain feels so soothing...  
...Someone seems to have the same opinion on rain.  
Not far away from you,a young man with long dark hair and a mask is sitting on bench.He has no umbrella or hood.  
You can't help it but...you want to talk to him.He seems so lonely and miserable...  
You run over to him,and sit next to him.  
All you can think of saying is "I guess we're alone together."  
And so,that's what you say.  
The man shivers,and looks at you in shock.  
And then...he blushes.  
"-Such is life." He says.  
Such is life.You alway-  
Wait..   
You grab his right arm and pull up his sleeve.He's wearing bandages.  
You know it's him.  
"-I...didn't expect us to meet like that."  
"-Neither did I."  
He wraps his arm around your waist.  
"My name is Korekiyo Shinguji,dear soulmate.May I know yours?"  
"-My name is (Y/N) (F/N).I'm so happy to meet you,because now you can stop self-harming."  
"-Yes,I may...unless you turn out to be a terrible soulmate.I wouldn't be surprised.After all,I am a freak,and freaks get along with each other much more easily."  
"-You aren't a freak,you're the most wonderful person I've ever met.Just because some society said that your presumed 'freak' behavior is bad doesn't mean it is."  
"-...Oh?It seems we share the same opinion about this society's law.I...am surprised.You think I am wonderful?I am sure you don't know who I am yet."  
"-Don't worry,we'll fix that."  
"-How about we go to your home and have a talk over tea and blankets?"  
"-That sounds great,Kiyo."  
You grab his hand,and you two walk to where you live.You two don't even notice the rain pouring down like there's no tomorrow.  
As you get to your room,you go back downstairs to prepare tea.  
Hm...you wonder what flavor would Kiyo like the most.  
Maybe mint and pineapple....just like his eyes.  
The water is still boiling,you have some time to think if he's gonna like it or if you should pick another one.  
He looks like he enjoys drinking sake,while eating dumplings.  
Hm...  
Whatever,you'll just give him the choice by bringing the whole box of tea flavor bags.  
As you get upstairs and into your room,Kiyo is sitting on your bed,reading your...wait,how did he know the code?  
"WHAT YOU ARE READING???"  
"-What do you think I'm reading?"  
You snatch immediately your diary from Kiyo's hands.  
"-Writing a diary is almost a need for a human teenage girl.And I see yours is full of juicy secrets."  
You blush madly before hoping he didn't read the page of the day where you first masturbated.  
"-How did you figure it out so easily?"  
"-216.2 like a S,1 like a I,6 like a L.Such Is Life.Your First Sentence."  
"-Well anyways...I didn't know what flavor your would prefer so I brought the whole box."  
"-Do you have any mint or pineapple flavored tea?"  
"-Yes,actually I have both mixed together."  
"-Very well then,I shall take that one."  
You handed him a mug full of water along with the mint and pineapple flavored teabag.  
"-Um...maybe you should put it on my nightstand.It's too hot for you to drink it yet."  
Korekiyo did what you told him to do.  
"H-Hey...Kiyo?"  
"-Hm?"  
"-If you were a fruit...you'd be a fineapple.."You blushed and looked away as soon as you said that.  
Did you just hear someone laugh under their mask?  
You can feel a hand wrapped around your waist and bringing you closer to the hand's owner..will Kiyo kiss you??You've only met him what,15 mins ago?But he was your soulmate and it is no-  
"-(Y/N),if you were a fruit..."  
Oh gosh.He's gonna throw your line back at you.  
"You'd be a sexyberry." He said that looking right onto your eyes and ohhh gosh you love him already.  
Did he just take off his mask?  
You can feel him getting closer to your face...Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh you didn't know all of this was gonna happen.  
"If you want to back away,then do so.I won't force you to love me."  
You were too flustered to even speak...all you could do is stare into his eyes and think of how beautiful he is.  
"-Kor-rekiyo-o..."  
You closed your eyes.Who cares if you thought you'd never kiss anyone,Kiyo was your soulmate.And as your soulmate,he could do anything he wanted to you,except what seemed wrong to him.  
You could feel his lips against yours..it felt weird yet good.  
All your stress disappeared.If it was with your beloved Korekiyo,nothing could go wrong.  
Even if you wanted to,you couldn't back away from the kiss.It felt too great and...you wanted more..but it's not like Kiyo would do *that* with you.He doesn't seem to be into BDSM...is he?  
You...don't wanna know that yet.For now,all that you know is that your soulmate Korekiyo Shinguji is making out with you and you're enjoying it a little too much.  
Suddenly,Kiyo stopped.  
"Huh?"  
He was red like a tomato.He seemed like someone having the hold of his emotions when you first met him but,his face said otherwise.  
"-I..."  
"I really love you (Y/N),but we can't do that yet."  
Oh shit.  
You touched his dong without noticing did you?  
"-I understand...I'm sorry."  
"-Don't be...now at least I know that you often let your feelings rule your body..kukuku."  
Kiyo's phone beeps.He picks it up and read what was sent to him.  
"..Sorry for being so sudden but..I have to leave."  
"-Wait,what?Already?Why?"  
"-(Y/N) dear,we spent the whole morning making out.I was supposed to be grocery shopping for my sister.I should have been back at 9 am and it's 1 pm."  
"-Ah...I see...well,can you give me your phone number?"  
"-I shall."  
Kiyo grabs a piece of paper and searches for any pens in his pockets  
"Sweetheart,do you have any pens I could borrow?"  
You nod and grab a pen on your desk,then you hand it to Kiyo,who writes his phone number on the paper.  
"There you have it."  
"-Thanks.See you later I guess?"  
"-I'm free tomorrow at 8 if you want to...you know."  
You didn't even have time to say anything:he was already gone.

Today was one hell of a day.

Tomorrow will be even more thrilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are self-harmin,please stop.I know life is rough but there are people who love you,and if they knew you were self harmin they would be really reeeeeally sad.Even if you don't have any soulmate for now,please don't make the people around you worry.Self-harmin is a bad drug,and I suggest you try and read guides to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa this took quite some time also I know i haven't posted on ao3 in almost a year but I will do more .u.


End file.
